Final Sickness
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Blaine's stressed about finals. He's also sick. And Puck, being the wonderful boyfriend he is, tries to help him out. Plaine.


Final Sickness

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Blaine's stressed about finals. He's also sick. And Puck, being the wonderful boyfriend he is, tries to help him out.

**A: N** – I had said I was going to write this while I was stressing about my own finals. This is actually based off the Ask Plaine blog on tumblr. So… here goes.

* * *

Blaine was ready to tear his professor's head off.

It was one in the morning and he was eighteen pages into his twenty paged final essay and he just didn't have any idea what else to put. His eyes were burning from staring at his computer screen for so long and, on top of it all, he had a nagging headache that just wouldn't go away no matter how many Advil's he took. There was a gentle pattering against the window, alerting Blaine to the weather outside and how it was a mixture of rain and snow and he would have to remember to warn Noah before he left for work in the morning.

He forced out a few more words, sighing with relief as they floated onto the nineteenth page. One more. One more and then he was done.

He rubbed at the bridge between his nose, shutting his eyes against the bright glare of the computer screen and wishing that he had gone to bed with Noah three hours ago. Wishing that he could just crawl into bed and bury his face in his fiancé's chest and feel Noah's arms float around his back to hold him tightly. Distantly, he even wished that he was with Cooper and he was six years old again and Cooper would make him chicken noodle soup and let him eat it in bed while he watched Rugrats. His eyes snapped open as a cough racked through his body, his eyes flitting over to the clock they had on the cable box. 1:32.

It had taken him half an hour. To write three sentences.

"You're still out here?" Noah's voice was soft as it floated through their apartment, the other man shuffling over to the couch and running a hand over his shoulder. His fingers kneeded over Blaine's shirt, his legs sliding behind Blaine on the couch. Noah pulled Blaine back against his chest, resting his chin over his shoulder and skimming over the paragraph Blaine had on the page.

"I'm almost done." Blaine said with a forced alertness that he really didn't feel. And apparently he didn't look it either because Noah was frowning at him and his hands were over his shoulders as they twisted at the knots there. He tried not to let a moan of pleasure through his lips but he did let out a shuddering breath, falling back against Noah just a bit more and letting his head drop down onto his shoulder for just a moment.

Noah smiled down at him, kissing his cheek and Blaine felt guilty because Noah looked so tired. So exhausted. And he had just finished all of his finals earlier that day and he deserved his rest. And here Blaine was… not allowing him to have it. He was a horrible fiancé. "Can I show you a trick?"

But he was also tired. So so_ so_ tired and Noah's shoulder was just too comfortable for him to move so he nodded and let his eyes flutter shut. Noah's hands moved from his body, but he rested his cheek against Blaine's, his hands reaching over and fooling with the computer in a way that Blaine couldn't actually see. "Wallah." Noah's breath puffed against his face and Blaine's eyes snapped open in confusion. Noah prodded his side, nodding at the bright screen on the computer.

Where everything was magically almost onto the twentieth page. Blaine blinked at it in confusion. "What?"

"Changed all the periods and commas to fourteen point font." Noah stated proudly. "That little trick has gotten me through all my college years."

"How come you never told me about this?" Blaine asked dryly, sitting up just a little bit straighter and Noah's arms hugging him around the waist.

"You never really needed it." Noah hugged him tighter. "But you look like you're going to collapse any time now so I figured I'd help you out."

"I love you." Blaine muttered, quickly flying his fingers over the keys to write out a conclusion paragraph. Crappy or not his professor would just have to deal with it.

Noah chuckled and rested his head on the back of Blaine's shoulder, turning his nose a tad just so that it bumped against his neck. They hadn't been this close in almost a week. They hadn't done anything more than a quick make out session in more than a week. And in that one simple gesture Blaine was starting to feel all of the accumulated stress from the week melt from his body and turn him into a pile of sexually frustrated but content goo.

Blaine hummed some more, changed the title of the paper, and saved the file, opening up his internet tab and sending off the email to his teacher. "You done now?" Noah asked with a husky quality to his voice.

And if Blaine wasn't so tired… oh if only he wasn't so tired.

"Mhm." He hummed in response, allowing Noah to close the laptop and push it from his lap, placing it on the floor by their feet and then simply lounging back against the pillows on the couch. He pulled a blanket down from the top of the cushions. Blaine felt his body melt against Noah's, his eyes fluttering shut once more and his body fitting nice and comfortably between the older man's legs. "Someone should shut off the tree." He muttered absentmindedly, his face turning into Noah's neck and their legs tangling together in that comfortable way theirs did unconsciously now. Noah just grunted and held him tighter.

Steadily the lights on the Christmas tree in the corner of their living room mashed together and faded to black. His breathing evened out and the two of them fell asleep on their living room couch, finals finally banished from their thoughts. For the next month the only thing that would be allowed to stress them out would be their jobs and if they got into any fights. Which, hopefully, they wouldn't. But you could never be sure and neither of them wanted to jinx a thing.

* * *

Noah woke up to Blaine throwing himself into the bathroom and vomiting over the toilet. It wasn't the best thing for Noah to ever wake up to and he vaguely remembered that they had fallen asleep at around two in the morning the night before. He groaned a bit and pushed himself up from the couch cushions, kicking the blanket onto the floor and rubbing at his hands before it hit him exactly why he had woken up.

"Shit. Babe you okay?" Noah called out through their almost silent apartment.

Instead of an answer he was greeted by another noise of retching and a few coughs. He winced at the sound of water splashing and pushed back the need to vomit himself. His feet padded into the bathroom and he swallowed thickly at the sight of Blaine kneeling in front of the toilet.

Noah liked the image of Blaine on his knees almost more than he liked much else. But he didn't like the image of him on his knees throwing up at all. There was just a lot wrong with that image.

He quickly wet a face cloth and kneeled down behind him, running a hand over his messy curls and pulling them back from his forehead as he dry heaved. The cloth rested against the back of his neck, and his skin was pale and clammy.

Noah couldn't help the small noise of sympathy he made. Blaine had just gotten rid of the stress of finals and then he had to get sick. Of course he did. It wasn't as though it was his birthday in a few days or anything. "I hate my life." Blaine mumbled pitifully as he leaned back from the toilet seat, his back against Noah's chest and Noah moving the cloth from his neck to his forehead after checking it with the back of his hand.

"You have a fever." He noted absentmindedly, running a hand down his side before plopping so that he was actually on the floor, his legs surrounding Blaine's body much like they had the night before.

"Why does this happen to me?" And it was true. It did tend to happen to him almost every year.

Noah had a theory and he had told Blaine the theory a few times but his fiancé was never all that receptive of it. He refused to believe that it was his own habits that made him get sick. "Can I suggest something and you promise not to bite my head off?"

Blaine just moaned some more in response so Noah took that as an affirmative. "Maybe you shouldn't stress yourself out so much. It's been proven that stress only increases your possibility of getting sick."

Blaine gave him a halfhearted glare before trying to push himself up off the floor, Noah berating himself under his breath the way that he knew Blaine was just itching to do himself. He wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, slipping the wet cloth from his forehead and throwing it over his shoulder as he helped the other man stand and walk over to the sink to wash out his mouth. The whole time Blaine seemed to be on the verge of collapse. Probably from tiring himself out so easily and then being sick on top of that. But, either way, Noah knew that Blaine only got sick once a year and it was usually only a cold. He also knew that those were all brought on by stress. Just like he also knew that when they hit him they hit him hard and if he didn't act fast on combating them they would most likely turn horrible.

"Let's get you to bed." Noah said softly, rubbing his free hand over Blaine's hunched shoulders and dragging him into their bedroom where he melted into the mattress. His face hit the pillow and he became the octopus he was born to be.

Noah couldn't help the small snort of laughter that came from his mouth as he dropped down next to him. Blaine turned his face to blink at Noah as the other man leaned down so that their noses were almost touching; his hand running small circles in his back in the way he knew Blaine liked to be comforted. "You have to go to work." He mumbled and pulled a hand out from under his body to run over Noah's chin. His lips quirked up in a tiny smile when Noah nuzzled into it a bit, kissing at his palm before turning the hand around to kiss at the ring on his finger.

"I'm calling out." He spoke softly, rubbing their noses together and leaning close to peck his lips just once, gently, calmly, not enough to initiate anything but enough to cause that familiar swell of heat in the bottom of both their stomach's. A fondness filled up their expressions, a sleepy smile on Blaine's lips.

"I promise." Blaine sort of slurred out, his eyes fluttering shut and his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks delicately. "When I wake up… I am so having sex with you."

Noah shifted closer, sliding a leg over Blaine's and leaning close to kiss him again. "Mmm. Looking forward to it." He rubbed a hand under Blaine's shirt, happy with the lazy kiss he got in response before Blaine's breathing evened out.

There's a small hiss to Blaine's breathing – something that Noah knows is going to make him cough over and over again all day long when he wakes up – and there's a paleness to his cheeks that he hopes will disappear as time goes on. But there's a calmness to him that wasn't there earlier on in the day and so Noah just leans in closer so that their literally breathing the same air and holds him closer, curled up on his side with his leg tangled around Blaine's and another stroking his hair before moving down to his lower back.

Oh yes, yes… Noah Puckerman was very much in love with this man right here. Very much in love.

* * *

**A: N –** There ya go. A short and sweet Plaine fanfic. Happy Apocalypse. Happy end of finals. Hope you didn't make yourself sick!


End file.
